Forgiveness
by Sweet Country Girl
Summary: A one-shot about how Peter and Edmund learn how they have forgiven each other. A brotherly one-shot because I don't do slash.


**Hello, everyone. I was just browsing through the web, and I came across the quote at the beginning of this chapter. Thus, this oneshot was born. It is a Peter and Edmund brotherly piece because I don't do any of that slash stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.**

* * *

**Forgiveness**

* * *

_How does one know if he has forgiven? You tend to feel sorrow over the circumstance instead of rage. You tend of feel sorry for the person rather than angry with him. You tend to have nothing left to say about it at all. – Clarissa Pinkola Estes_

* * *

The screams are who awoke Peter from his sleep.

The screams that came from his brother's room.

Leaping from his bed, Peter threw open his own door before dashing across the hall to Edmund's room. Throwing open the door, Peter stopped for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

Edmund had ceased his screaming.

As Peter approached Edmund's bed, he could hear his brother mumbling something in his sleep. Drawing right up, he was finally able to hear what his little brother was saying.

"Why did you kill them? You just could have killed me."

Peter felt his heart stop for a moment. A moan from Edmund quickly snapped him out of it. Taking a seat on his brother's bed, Peter reached out and gently shook Edmund by the shoulders.

"Edmund. Edmund, wake up. You're dreaming."

Brown eyes met blue.

Seeing the sadness and despair in his brother's eyes, Peter felt his heart crack.

"P-Peter?" Edmund asked eyes wide, as if not believing the sight before him.

Smiling softly, Peter reached out to brush a piece of hair off of Edmund's face. "Yes, it's me."

Edmund threw himself at Peter, clinging to him as if he would suddenly disappear forever. Peter wrapped his arms around his little brother, stroking his hair in a soothing motion. He could feel a wetness form on his shirt, but didn't comment on it.

"Ed, what's wrong?"

He had never seen his brother like this before.

Sniffling, Edmund pulled back to look at his older brother. "I-I was back with the White Witch. Back in the ice cell that she locked me in, only this time, you, Susan and Lucy were there. S-she killed you, all three of you."

As Peter looked at Edmund, he could no longer the beastly boy that had first entered Narnia, but a boy who was sad and in pain. The guilt and sadness in Edmund's eyes was so raw, that Peter felt his heart breaking.

"Oh, Eddie," Peter pulled Edmund into another hug, feeling him bury his face into the crook of his neck. "We are okay. I'm okay, and the girls are okay."

"I'm sorry," was the muffled response. "I'm so very sorry."

Peter kissed the top of his brother's head. "I'm sorry too, Ed."

Again, Edmund pulled back, this time, looking at his brother with confusion. "What are you sorry for?"

"For being so hard on you after dad left. Maybe none of this would have happened if I hadn't have treated you the way I did."

Giving a small snort, Edmund rubbed at his face. "Well, it isn't like I made your life easy. I acted beastly."

Peter smiled. "Yes, you did." Edmund gave him a look, that quickly disappeared and was replaced by a yawn. Peter pushed Edmund gently, getting him to lay down. "You should try and get some sleep."

"Pete, would you…stay with me?" Edmund had asked that question so quietly, that if there had been any noise in the room, Peter would have missed it.

"Sure, Eddie."

Peter quickly climbed into his brother's bed, not even settled yet before he felt his little brother snuggle against him. Smiling to himself, Peter pulled his brother closer.

"Pete?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"If you tell Susan or Lucy about this I won't speak to you for a week."

"Oh, Ed. I won't tell them." Peter couldn't help but chuckle a bit before a yawn came out.

"Thanks, Peter." Edmund said, smiling at his brother before closing his eyes.

"You're welcome, Ed." Peter said, giving his brother a kiss on the head before closing his own eyes.

As Peter and Edmund drifted off to sleep, their hearts told them that the other had forgiven them.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? I decided to try my hand at another Peter and Edmund brotherly one shot, and this is what came out. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**Sweet Country Girl**


End file.
